


Being Alive

by Flan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanfiction scritta per la M2 del "cow-t" di maridichallenge, squadra Cyprian.  Qualcosa di vecchio: "Un fandom o una ship su cui hai scritto in passato ma della quale non scrivi da un po'"]</p><p>"Seto Kaiba ha sempre odiato perdere. La sconfitta brucia più di qualunque altra cosa, lo fa tremare e lo fa sentire impotente; per questo odia un po’ Yuugi Mutou, perché Yuugi lo fa sentire un inetto. Al tempo stesso, però, l’ebrezza che prova giocando contro di lui è indescrivibile: si sente vivo, come se quella partita fosse l’unica degna di esser giocata."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Partiamo motivando il perché di questa fanfiction: non scrivo di YuGiOh! dal 2007, o forse dal 2006. Sono passati così tanti anni che quasi non ricordavo come si scrivesse di Seto Kaiba e Yami Yuugi, poi ho deciso che tutto sommato sarebbe stato divertente provarci di nuovo. Ho aperto word, mi sono messa lì e l'ho fatto: mi sono anche resa conto quanto sia diventato difficile farlo, forse perché sono cresciuta e volevo che rimanessero IC a tutti i costi e un Seto IC è un Seto difficile, se si parla di sentimenti. Quindi ecco perché posso dire che questa fic è puramente platonica in termini di amore. Seto ama Atem (Yami) e ama Yuugi, ma al tempo stesso non è esplicitato. Diciamo che mi piacerebbe tornare a scrivere di YGO perché è stato un mio grande fandom e ormai su internet le tracce delle mie fic sono sparse qua e là e cancellate, per la maggiore (tra l'altro nemmeno usavo questo nick quando scrivevo di loro, ma shhh). Comunque Yami e Seto son stati una mia grande OTP, così come Seto e Yuugi stesso, quindi è stato divertente scrivere di nuovo su di loro... spero di farlo ancora in futuro con qualcosa di più lungo.
> 
> PS: la fic non è betata, scusate eventuali errori. Scrivere al presente mi fa tirare le madonne...

Seto Kaiba ha sempre odiato perdere. La sconfitta brucia più di qualunque altra cosa, lo fa tremare e lo fa sentire impotente; per questo odia un po’ Yuugi Mutou, perché Yuugi lo fa sentire un inetto. Al tempo stesso, però, l’ebrezza che prova giocando contro di lui è indescrivibile: si sente vivo, come se quella partita fosse l’unica degna di esser giocata.  
Per questo, ora, Seto si sente terribilmente annoiato: si dondola sulla poltrona del suo ufficio e guarda fuori dalle grandi vetrate dell’ultimo piano della Kaiba Corp. Yuugi, o meglio, Yami – anzi, Atem,- è tornato da dove è venuto.  
Distende le braccia e se le porta dietro la testa; la sua vita ora è più noiosa, nonostante abbia finalmente trovato un po’ di pace. Eppure, riuscire a passare le giornate senza dover sconfiggere chissà quale malato mentale doveva essere più divertente, ma Kaiba lo trova soltanto noioso.  
Forse ha qualche problema, pensa, mentre si gira verso la scrivania e riprende a compilare delle carte.

Il telefono dell’ufficio squilla, interrompendolo dai suoi pensieri. Quando risponde, una delle sue segretarie gli comunica che ha degli ospiti.  
Quando vede Yuugi Mutou sulla sua porta, Kaiba è confuso e alza un sopracciglio. E dire che ha pensato giusto cinque minuti prima a lui.  
“Non mi dire che sei qui per rivelarmi qualche altro segreto sulla mia esistenza,” Seto ripone le carte a cui sta lavorando e fissa il ragazzo di fronte a sé; è cambiato, sembra un po’ più grande dall’ultima volta che l’ha visto.  
Yuugi chiude la porta e dopo un cenno di Seto, si accomoda sulla poltrona di fronte alla scrivania.  
“Nessun nuovo mistero da risolvere. Volevo solo proporti di partecipare al nuovo torneo o di fare una partita contro di me. Non abbiamo ancora avuto l’occasione di sfidarci da… da quel giorno.”  
Lo sguardo di Yuugi si fa un po’ più triste e Seto coglie quella sfumatura. Atem manca a entrambi, benché la sua presenza fosse quasi… astratta. Kaiba ha perso il suo più grande rivale e Yuugi ha perso il suo più grande amico – dopo Joey – ed entrambi sentono che qualcosa manca all’interno delle loro vite, da quel momento.  
“Stai cercando di dirmi che vuoi sfidarmi per capire se sei in grado di battermi?” Seto lo studia, osservandolo con attenzione. Yuugi annuisce e il che lo fa sorridere, perché ha capito. Ha capito che nessuno è alla loro altezza e che anche a lui manca quel brivido. Ormai vincere i tornei è diventato così facile…  
Kaiba si alza dalla sedia in pelle nera, apre il cassetto della scrivania e afferra il suo deck.  
“Accetto la tua sfida, Yuugi. Seguimi.”

Quando Seto apre la stanza dei duelli prova un brivido lungo tutta la schiena. Non ricorda nemmeno l’ultima volta che vi ha messo piede. Certo ha continuato a sviluppare nuovi marchingegni e software che permettessero incontri sempre più realistici, tuttavia non ha eseguito alcun upgrade per quella sala.  
“Pensavo che avresti installato le nuove pedane,” commenta Yuugi, Seto gli rivolge un’occhiata indifferente.  
“Non torno qui da un po’. È… da molto tempo che non accetto una sfida,” guarda il deck e lo inserisce sul lato della piattaforma.  
“È diventato troppo facile vincere?”  
Seto sorride, perché sa che Yuugi può capirlo.  
“Esattamente. E non avrei mai pensato che saresti tornato per chiedermi una partita,” il campo si accende ed entrambi estraggono la prima carta dal deck.  
Il sangue di Seto pompa nelle vene, si sente quasi emozionato.  
Finalmente.

***

“Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo,” Seto sorride mentre il campo si spegne ed entrambi scendono dalle loro pedane, “è stata una bella partita,” gli porge la mano, sentendosi soddisfatto di aver comunque giocato. “Non avrei mai pensato di essere felice anche in caso di sconfitta, evidentemente il tuo amico ha davvero cambiato qualcosa.”  
Yuugi annuisce. “Sono certo che abbia cambiato molte cose. Sono cresciuto molto grazie ad Atem, e gliene sarò per sempre grato. Mi manca, alcune volte.”  
Seto s’irrigidisce e drizza la schiena, perché non può e non vuole lasciarsi andare a tutti quei sentimentalismi, non vuole ammettere che in fondo, Atem gli manca più del dovuto e che vedere Yuugi lo confonde perché glielo ricorda così tanto.  
Seto sa perché Atem gli manca, sa che i loro destini erano uniti un tempo e sa che chi ha davanti è la persona che in quella vita è indissolubilmente legata a sé. Fa fatica ad accettarlo perché ha sempre visto Atem come un’entità separata da Yuugi, non consciamente forse, ma lo ha fatto. Yuugi sembra così diverso: forse più debole, ma non realmente. Adesso sa che il suo spirito è forte, forte tanto quanto quello di Atem e per questo è degno di essere il suo rivale.  
Seto è quasi dipendente dalla rivalità: ne ha bisogno, è l’unica cosa che lo porta via dalla noia.

Mentre cammina al fianco di Yuugi lungo il corridoio, realizza quanto il sentimento per Atem fosse profondo. In un certo senso, il suo odio per lui è sempre stata una forma distorta di amore e ammirazione.  
“Grazie del duello, Seto,” arrivano all’ingresso e Yuugi sorride; per un attimo gli sembra di vedere Atem: adesso capisce. Adesso sa che Yuugi non è niente di meno, sa che se Atem se n’è andato è perché ha creduto che Yuugi fosse diventato forte tanto quanto lui. Prova un calore all’altezza nel petto, ma non sa cosa voglia dire; è qualcosa di nuovo e sconosciuto. Lo eccita e gli fa paura allo stesso tempo.  
“Sai, credo che la Kaiba Corp potrebbe organizzare un nuovo torneo,” dice con tono vago, sapendo che Yuugi avrebbe colto la veridicità di quell’affermazione.  
“Penso che sarebbe fantastico.”  
“Parteciperesti?”  
Yuugi annuisce e con il più determinato degli sguardi, esclama un “Sì” convinto.  
“Allora ci vedremo in finale,” Seto lo saluta con un cenno e dopo averlo visto uscire riprende a camminare per tornare nel proprio ufficio.  
Gli tremano appena le mani e un sorriso spunta sulle sue labbra, fino a trasformarsi in una risata.  
Si sente vivo.  
Si sente vivo di nuovo.


End file.
